rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
William Ballak
William Ballak is a Fremennik, who has been used in roleplay revolving around his pre roleplay history. Appearance William Ballak has dark green eyes, with oak brown hair, his skin is a range of tan to pale around his body, due to his adventuring and traveling to different places. Along with his brown hair, he has a short beard that he preferts and intends on keeping. William is 6'1 and 162 pounds and at the age of 33. Strengths and Weaknesses William excels at combat, prefering to use warhammers, an ax, to a broadsword. William is known for not being the best tracker and hunter, while he prefers to use a map. His weaknesses include: Inability to use magic and cast spells and bad aim when using a bow and arrow. He has no skill with bows, crossbows, and magic. Pre-Roleplay {C Born in Relleka, but as his father looked upon him his father saw a weak and helpless baby, not fit to be one of the great warriors of Rellekka while his brother Clauden stayed with his parents, his father dumped him in Seer's Village where he was adapted by a old Seer, the Seer taught him how to chop a tree and hunt for his food, at the age of 15 he moved out and started his adventure, he came across a young knight one day and took apprentice under him at the age of 23 he learned all the teqniques the Knight could teach him along with the knight's other two students,Dair Hinton and Jacob Lorian, those two men were like brothers to him, and he will never forget that.. He later traveled back to Relleka to prove that he is worthy of being a Fremminik, after winning their trust that he was one of them, all the Fremminiks welcomed him back, but William at age 30 wanted to explore more and learn, and didn’t want to spend his whole life in Relleka, he took one look back at Relleka, he grabbed his backpack and later set foot outside the gates. A few months later, when exploring areas between Lumbridge, he encounted a young boy, probley no older then 14 years old. The young boy adressed himself as 'Vesta Miles', he claimes he was waiting for his mother and father from a trip, William was surprised, and told the boy his parents were not coming back, A few days before, on the Varrock Herald, William read the newspaper explaining how two researchers died in a dungeon due to the monsters. After breaking the hard news to Vesta, William adopted Vesta, training Vesta in combat and taking care of him with his parents. {C -10 years later- {C William set off to meet Dair Bathum hinton and Jacob Lorion, they all split up after their training was complete, and here William was, going to meet up with his friends once again, William slung his wooden shield over his shoulders and his iron longsword along with a leather body mixed with a chainmail mesh. William headed down to the road north of Seer's Village, where he met up with Jacob, Dair must have been late. A small group of men on horses rushed to them, the last thing they wanted to see were bandits. The band of warriors started to attack the incoming bandits, dust and smoke filled the air as wizards launch spells, arrows and bolts would fly through the air, after a few minutes, everything went quiet, William turned around to see his old friend Jacob on the ground, with a crossbow bolt in his chest, he was breathing heavily and medical help was too late, William bent down and held Jacob's hand tightly, Jacob whispered a few words, "Avenge me", William sat up on his knees, "But how?" , Jacob gasped again and managed to speak once more, "find and recreate...The Court of GreenCliff ". Jacob's hand went limp and his eyes closed, William got up on his feet and mumbled a few words "Court of GreenCliff.... {C Jacob left the book of his family's history with his friend and there William created The Court of GreenCliff. The Court of GreenCliff was a wonder for William, William alligned the court with The League of United Kingdoms, Kharidia. Private Roleplays The Sword of Shadows {C William obtained A sword enchated and imbued with a Shadow, the shadow of an ancient warrior. Causing it to become a Sword of Shadows. William obtained this sword from the Magus Brothers for helping them get rid of a old enemy. How did the Magus Brothers came across this sword? Connor Tenebris Magus, Mark Sancti Magus, and Samuel Terra Magus, read rumors in books passed down from their father that a ancient Shadow imbued sword was in a cavern. The Magus Brothers ventured into the cavern where they met the Shadow Sword's guardian: Balk'dur. Balk'dur was a warrior who thought during the 3rd age with his shadow sword. Eventually he died, but he died without honor, during his years as a ghost he protected the Shadow Sword. The Magus Brothers barely managed to outwit Balk'dur at his own game of duel, riddles, and puzzles. Balk'dur kindly handed over the sword as he has no need of it. Till this day Balk'dur the Ghost, the warrior who led battles againest demons..still roams the world. William and the Magus brothers helped defeat their enemies, and in return William obtained the Shadow Sword. The Sword of Shadows is usually a transparent sword, the sword is usually random when it comes to using it's magical abilities which William has not experienced, nor he wishes to. William still holds the shadow sword, but it is in the hands of Dair Hinton. {C William's armor often rusted, so he deceided to fill out an order to The Avery Mining Co. Soon, William got his custom armor, a helmet with a short crest and two horns protruding out of it, a plated armor with no shoulder covering, wrist guards, with a chain skirt, William obtained a custom made duel war hammers, that he often used to ward off his enemies. (Note that I never use this perticular sword in roleplay, due to it being too over powered, I only use it during private roleplays, never public) The Keep and The Wyvern William Ballak, Aster Drake, and Dagger ventured off to a keep and made a attempted raid on it, William swung his mighty duel hammers at the guards, After the men killed all of the guards rumbling came from beneath, a giant Wyvern came, last of them, William gazed into the Wyvern's paralzying cold eyes, rubble started crashing down and William plunged into the raging river, last time William was seen while he was struggling to get his last breath before he dissapeared into the water, currently Dair Bathum Hinton and Vesta Miles Orman, old friends of William are in charge of GreenCliff until William returns if he is alive. {C William was indeed not in fact dead, he managed to fight the currents of the sea, but eventually he washed up on shore, a robed man took William into his house where he bound the wrists of William using powerful magic, William sat in the chair, he realized he had a job to take care of, friends, family, and the ones he loved, he used the last of his remaining strength to break the barrier. He held one of his warhammers in his left hand as he smashed the hammer into the man's back. The robed man crumpled to the ground. William grabbed his weapons and armor, just before he left he dug through the drawers of the mysterious man and put many different tools into his pouch. William managed to use the mysterious man's boat and he managed to row himself back to the keep. William wore large robes a few sizes bigger then his body right over his armor for warmth as he traveled. After many house William landed on the shores of Dagger Keep. William looked up and saw the two people, Dair Bathum Hinton and Aster Drake, at first both of the men didn't reconized William. William pulled down his robes and isntantly the two men were overjoyed to see him, William gave the relics he stole from the mysterious man to Aster and one thing William knew that it was good to be home. Throughout GreenCliff, William made alliances with many people, including the Magus brothers, and Tondron's Scorpionem bandits. Current {C William recruited a few members, but soon he closed the Court to the lack of members and not enough people joined. William set off to a new begining, with Vesta, Dair Hinton, and Tondron Termos. Another thing William noticed, that Clauden wasn't at his parents or in Relleka last time he was there, his parents mentioned something about Clauden adventuring around to find him, hoping to reunite himself with his brother someday and also trying to decipher the mystrious writing of Jacob's book and to satify his taste of fighting and adventures. {C After awhile, he was accepted into the military of Burthrope, after King Varis Knives, took over, William left, hoping to find something new to do. Weapons and Armor - To Be Finished - FileScreen shot 2012-04-08 at 10.05.png|Vesta Miles Orman, the adopted child of William. Imgres.jpg|William Ballak's Sword, "Dusk Tide." Dromoland Castle Ennis County Clare Ireland1a.jpg|A depiction of Castle GreenCourt. (Picture is Dromoland Castle) Screen_shot_2012-04-08_at_9.png|William Ballak, in his custom made armor. Trivia For more history and development on William Ballak's history, visit "The Court of GreenCliff" page on In Game happenings, which sums what he did during the roleplays of GreenCliff. Category:Characters Category:Fremennik Category:Humans